Jurisdiction
by Cyanide Crayons
Summary: A story about a girl who blended in and could care less about things going on, knowing that in the small school of Maybelle High, that nothing was going to change. But, when a fiery drummer-in-the-making enrolls, will those boundaries remain? -YURI-
1. Enter Anastazja Von Walczak

This is my first story posting on here~ Like I say on my profile, I encourage constructive criticism, and detest flames / flamers. I wish to keep this story going, and while I do, I wish to improve!

Also, I apologize for the... very vague summary, I'm terrible at them. orz  
>Well, enjoy, please! X)<p>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock buzzed over and over. The room was dark: walls painted a dark shade of lavender, black curtains hung about the windows, thick so zero light penetrated through. Only the bright red numbers reading, '5:00' flashed as the annoying buzz repeated. 'BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ, BUZZ!' With a groan, located beneath a pile of the thick red blanket and random coloured pillows of various sizes sharing the bed space, a long, pale, arm emerged. The long, dainty fingers upon her hand pressed down on the 'sleep' button before the arm fell at rest beside the bed, and hung there. She slowly rolled out of her bed, and fell onto her back on the floor.<p>

"Umph!"

That same pale hand, nails coloured teal, black, purple in a random order, brushed some black hair from her face to reveal some bright, brilliant green eyes, only compared to the beauty of an emerald. The lanky bodied female stood up finally, rising to her full height of 5'9", and shifted to her closet. She slipped on some overly baggy, black jeans, to make her look a bit… fuller in the body, for she had the frame of an athletic… young boy, truthfully told. She slipped on a tank top, then a black, yet colourful, t-shirt that had words upon it reading 'Retard-O-Bot' amongst the jumble of bright colours.

"Anastazja!" A voice downstairs shouted. She responded with a groan. She wasn't ready for talk. 'I haven't evolved into a specimen of speech quite yet…' She grinned at her reflection as she walked into the bathroom. She felt quite clever. Picking up her toothbrush, she put some toothpaste on it, and began to brush her teeth. "Anastazja Von Walczak!" The voice shouted once more, the sound of feet marching up the stairs followed, then a pause. "Ana, you know better than to not respond to me young lady." A blonde woman stood in the doorway.

"Sorry m'am." The teen apologized as she spat into the sink, rinsing it down before wetting the toothbrush, and brushing some more. Her mother, a surgeon, glanced down at her watch. She tapped it, then walked away in a hurry to finish getting ready. Anastazja watched her strict mother go down the hall, made a bitter face toward her back, then looked at her reflection once finished cleaning her teeth. She got out her mascara, and applied some quickly to her bright eyes, dimmed by what seemed to be permanent bags under her eyes. After that, she left the make-up out on the bathroom counter, and then ran down the stairs, skipping several at a time to grab her backpack, which was filled with a few things. It was the first day of school and, naturally, she wasn't excited. After all, she lived in a small town where you were with the same exact people EVERY year.

At school, she gave her mother a nod as a goodbye as she gripped her bag. 'I couldn't have gone to the school that's at least located in the 'town' rather than this… pathetic excuse for a… "village" you could call it by its size.' She exhaled a poof of air, which preceded to poof her hair up. She walked inside the school. Inside, there were all of the kids giddily walking to and fro, chattering. She looked down to her dirty teal converse shoes as she dragged her feet down the hall to get to her locker. One hand shoved in her pocket, she focused hard on the ground, as if it were just invented. She then found herself with her shoulder rammed into the wall as a girl ran down the hall giggling loudly, being chased by a boy. The pair was known as Shelbie and Adam. But, Anastazja focused on Shelbie, the girl who had been in her class since she arrived here in fifth grade, making this their sixth year in sharing the same general class.

'So beautiful…' She sighed in pure envy as she froze in place. Shelbie's long chocolate brown hair curled to perfection along with her make up, her soft pink lips coated in a thin layer of watermelon flavoured lipstick, and then a white tank top, masked by a gray fashionable scarf, dark skinny jeans, and then some black flat doll shoes. She forced herself back into reality. Shelbie had Adam; a cocky track & field jock that just had it out for those who weren't 'normal', as he forced.

The small Preschool through twelfth grade school (Consisting of approximately four hundred kids) of Maybelle High School was filled with stuck up kids. Well, at least the general population of it was. There were others, but… she didn't quite fit in with them either. Yet, they all hung out at school, just because they all didn't want to be alone. And, there they stood, at the back of the hall. The group, excluding Anastazja, consisted of five people. There was Cindy, the girl who loved anime obsessively. Straight hair to her waist, dyed blue. She dressed casual though. Then, there was the video gamer / tech guy: Damian. He dressed as Anastazja described it 'Super Hipster', and nobody knew his true hair colour, for it switched between black then blonde. He claims it to be neither though. Those were her 'closest' friends. Then, there was also James and Jamie (twins), and last but not least: Jack, who she thought was a stalker of some of the girls, in the creepy manner. She didn't actually know them really.

"Hey guys, ready for another year of hell?" She mumbled lazily as she shoved her bag into her locker, having jammed it with paper. Cutely pushing up her glasses, Cindy replied,

"Yeah, it won't be so bad now. I think everyone's beginning to grow up now!" She did a clap, clasped her hands, and then nodded twice. The identical twins nodded in response, agreeing. Anastazja pessimistically scoffed.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes as she leaned on the lockers. Gazing down the hall, she looked over the general high school population. "I guess I can say that most will begin to be more nice to your face, considering how most of the stuck-ups are Seniors this year, and will want to claim how they'll miss you, and miss 'the good 'ole times'." Anastazja matched hand motions to her sentence.

"Hey!" Damian claimed, pointing down the hall. "Newbie!" The un-matching group of students' attention snapped down the hall. New kids were automatically targeted, and picked apart and judged by all kids right away. That was one thing that the whole high school student body had in common; they were all judgmental as hell, which was probably why none of them got along all too well behind the scenes. And, this new kid was no exception to that… 'tradition', if you will.

"Wannabe rocker." Jack clicked his tongue.

"Druggy." Cindy crossed her arms.

"Show-off." Jamie and James analyzed.

"Freak." Damian ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his fake 'nerd' glasses.

"Another addition to our group." Sighed Anastazja, peeved.

* * *

><p>Well, here's the first chapter to 'Jurisdiction'. Please, let me know if you have any questions, and just let me know what you think~ (Though, if you don't like it, please just keep it to yourself. I will... most likely take the hint.)<br>Sorry it's not so long, it's shorter than I thought it was. ^^;


	2. She's so different!

Like I say on my profile, I encourage constructive criticism, and detest flames / flamers. I wish to keep this story going, and while I do, I wish to improve!

Also, I apologize for the... very vague summary, I'm terrible at them. orz  
><strong>**I'm sorry that this is still boring! But, now that the characters are fully introduced (or at least for the most part), I hope to make things more interesting!**<strong>  
>Well, enjoy, please! X)<p>

* * *

><p>The 'newbie' the group was talking about was a 5'11", fair skinned, English girl. She had a Visual Kei side spike going on with her bright orange-looking hair, and her bangs were dyed black. Her eyes were also a bright shade of green, like Anastazja's, but were dull by far bit, which didn't seem to suit her personality, which you shall find out. But, to somewhat make up for it, the girl had cute little freckles across her cheeks. Underneath the tank top with the design of the UK flag, you can see that this girl wasn't tiny, but she was in shape. She was a full figured female, and for her own comfort, she wore lose-fitting visual kei pants, with straps connecting the back a bit, which restricted her movement, but only if in a dead run, or something of the like.<p>

Dragging her black and white creepers on the floor, which made her a full height of 6'0", she placed a gloved hand on the lock, her fingers free from the glove to work at the combination, and then threw her fairly empty bag into it, shut it, then turned around, and leaned with her back against the wall of lockers.

Looking about, the new girl chewed on a black painted nail, most of it chipped off. She was then approached by a few of the girls who Anastazja deemed as, 'The-Kind-To-Your-Face-Girls-But-Are-Really-Backstabbers' girls.

"Hey there. You must be new. I'm Kate Rosalind, junior at this school." The black haired girl brushed some of her slightly curly hair behind her shoulders and extended her hand out. "And this is my best friend, Marie Finch, also a junior." She gestured toward a blonde girl next to her. The duo-tone haired girl took note of how symmetrical they dressed. It really spooked her out, actually. It was as plain as daylight how forced her smile was, but she couldn't help it. 'These girls… all of these girls…!' She thought in frustration.

"Paxton White, senior." She firmly grasped the fragile looking Kate's hand with her ungloved hand, and gave it a hearty shake. The junior looked a mixture between shocked, and slightly disgusted with the girl. Paxton crossed her arms and studied Kate and Marie. "Well?" She gave them a neutral face, expecting some form of a response by now.

"Nice meeting you… Paxton." Marie falsely smiled. Paxton gave a 'likewise' nod. "Why don't you come with us? We will give you a tour of our small school of Maybelle." She offered as she gestured down the hall.

"Ace." The English girl responded before gesturing them to lead the way, which they did. The two oh so kind girls walked ahead and gave each other a look that read, 'Talk later'. Paxton followed behind, knowing just what they were signaling to each other through their brown eyes. But, she appeared not to care. They were giving her a tour, which she would benefit from. She'd put up with their petty issues they had with her already.

"Poor thing, in the hands of Kate and Marie." Damian shook his head slowly, placing his hand over his heart as if he grasped a hat, and hung his head. Jack gave a small grin, giving off a slightly sadistic aura as if saying, 'Yeah, well best if she learned now!'

"Hey, why don't a pair of us follow? See how it goes? Since the girl's gonna end up hangin' out with us anyways, why not be the 'bail' option in case things get too awkward 'n whatnot, yeah?" He said. "And, it just so happens that I am volunteer number one." He added. The group snickered.

"I'll go along too. Just to make sure you don't do anything… weird." Cindy pushed up her glasses with a giggle. They all knew Jack too well.

"Cool, well, we're just gonna go hangout in the Courtyard." Anastazja told the two 'spies' before gesturing to Damian, Jamie, and James to follow her. The group then split apart.

Meanwhile, with the trio of girls, Paxton was taking mental notes of things as best as she could. The tour itself was very useless, actually, or at least Kate and Marie made it sound that way. Maybe it was because they just wanted to get it done and over with so they could… go and brush their hair, or cake on more makeup. "And, this is the Elementary Wing. Yeah, we know it's called 'Maybelle High', but really with the amount of kids we have here, we just combined it all." Marie traced her hand along the walls.

"We won't bother much with the High School Wing, because you can just follow your class unless you have a few 'stray' classes, as Marie and I say." Kate fidgeted with her hands in a manner that read, "And that's the end of our tour!" She really wanted to wrap it up, for the girls had nothing in common, and they were walking in complete silence after giving up on trying to find some common ground, except for when they bumped into a room they felt Paxton should know of, and would give a small summarization on that room.

"Yeah, so," Paxton placed one hand on her hip, and ran her finger along one of the spikes in her bright orange coloured hair with her unoccupied hand. "Who should I follow then if I have a different class? See here… uh... Kate," She placed the palms of her hands together and gestured forward in a business-like manner. "Marie." She gestured. "I take a few junior classes, because of credit and curriculum differences and—" Marie quickly cut her off.

"Oh, we'll hand you off to… the BEST people of the junior class!" Kate made eye contact with her friend, their expressions reading that neither wanted anything to do with her. "In fact, I see that they are doing a bit of SPYING as we speak." She frowned, disgusted as she saw Jack and Cindy failing to hide their figures.

"Kate, Marie!" Cindy pushed her glasses up and did a small skip over. "So nice of you to notice us." She dragged Jack over.

"Yeah, but… I'm surprised you noticed the newbie. You usually fail to recognize anyone that isn't a carbon clone." Jack shrugged. Paxton listened to the little domestic spat between the four, seeing that her very assumptions of Kate and Marie were correct; they were fake-to-your-face clones (of each other was all she could and would say for now), and that Jack and Cindy were… annoying. But, maybe she was just being too picky and judgmental. So, she forced her usually right-out-of-mouth opinions, and poked in the argument.

"Hey, what time does class start?" She attempted to help things simmer down. They all glanced at her, and let the petty argument go.

"Five minutes, so we might as well get you situated." Jack responded. "Come, my lady." Paxton gave him an odd look, and he gave a cheesy smile to match with his current act. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Paxton."

"Well, Paxton. I'm Jack Dim, a senior at this school. And my friend here is Cindy Rayanne, a sophomore." Jack shook her hand. "What year are ya?" Paxton provided him with the fact that they were both in the same grade, and he smiled. "Late, but better than never. Come on, first we have Calculus with Mrs. Venngale, so you—" Paxton interrupted him.

"I don't take that class." She sheepishly spoke. Her math skills weren't the strongest. "I take Algebra II with… with… uh…" She patted her pockets down until she pulled out a sloppily folded up class schedule. "Algebra II with Mr. Tillman."

"Ah, I see. Well, follow Cindy then. She's in that class." He gestured toward the blue haired anime fan girl, who threw up a peace sign in Paxton's direction.

"Come on, Mr. Tillman's pretty awesome. He's a fun teacher, and he's great at teaching. Promise!" Cindy squealed and sped up her pace, dragging the older girl behind her a bit.

Jack on the other hand hung back a bit until Kate and Marie walked… somewhat alongside him. "So, Kate and Marie," He wiggled his eyebrows. "Now that they're gone, don't you think we can put our differences aside, and-"

"The answer is still no, Jack." Marie said, placing her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. "Come on Kate, bell's gonna ring." And with that, the girls continued on as if Jack hadn't existed. Jack, undefeated, stayed alongside them as they hurried off to class.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
